Fairy Tail Oneshots
by Meiyo12
Summary: This will be oneshots mainly about Natsu. Enjoy : ) ( I don't own the pictures )
1. Hidden Talent

"Waaaaaahhhhh" A loud crying sound echoed throughout the Guild. It is at times like this that Asuka didn't get her daily nap.  
"Don't cry, Asuka. When are Bisca and Alzack coming back from their job? She won't stop crying." Lucy said trying to cheer Asuka up. Everyone tried to help but they didn't know how too as she was usually very cheerful. Makarov tried to help but made it even worse.  
"Wait, where's Mira-nee?" Lisanna suddenly asked, making everyone curious.  
"Yes, Lisanna," Mira said cleaning the glass not even bothered by the crying. They all sweat dropped.  
"I remembered that Bisca and Alzack said Asuka loves music. It helps her to calm down. So could you sing a song for her?" Lisanna asked hopefully.  
'Why didn't we think of that sooner?!' they all thought with a funny look on their faces.  
"Sorry, minna. My voice hurts and I can barely speak." She replied in a hoarse voice. All their hope vanished when they heard Asuka cry even louder.  
"What are we going to do!" Lucy shouted panicking a bit.  
Suddenly, Happy said "How about Natsu? He's good with children."  
At the thought of the salamander, we turned to see him sleeping soundly with his head in his arms on the table.  
They all thought 'How can he sleep through all this racket?!' At the sound of his name, Natsu woke up yawning, rubbing his eyes cutely making them mentally shout 'Kawai!'  
"Why is Asuka crying?" Natsu asked not bothered by the noise.  
"How can you not be bothered by the noise?!" The dragon slayers (Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy) shouted. "I learned to ignore her crying" he yawned still looking tired. 'Lucky!' The slayers thought.  
"So why is she crying?" Natsu asked again.  
"She didn't get her daily nap," Erza said.  
"Oh," he replied nonchalantly.  
"Natsu can you sing to calm her down, please!" Happy begged, giving him the kitty eyes, knowing it will work as his resolve was breaking. The guild was surprised that Natsu can sing. "I don't know," Natsu said looking unsure. "Please Natsu-nii" Romeo begged with Happy giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom. Natsu sighed and reluctantly said "Fine." He took Asuka from Lucy and went back to sit down. They noticed that Natsu looks like a mother with Asuka as the daughter. The girls mentally squealed while Laxus, Gajeel and Gray blushed at the sight. He blushed and started singing before anybody said he couldn't.  
(A/N: The song is on the top)

After the song  
"S-Sugoi!" Romeo shouted in awe. Asuka's giggling was and clapping while repeatedly saying "Again. Again."  
"Why did you hide this from us! We could have heard you sing instead of Gajeel!" Erza ordered.  
"It's embarrassing. I'm not that good" Natsu replied bashfully, blushing lightly.  
"Natsu, you could probably be even better than my spirit, Lyra," Lucy said in awe.  
He gently put Asuka on the table and was about to protest when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.  
"Who knew that the little salamander could sing," Laxus said into Natsu's ear making him shiver a bit.  
Everyone was shocked at this bold action but what shocked them, even more, was the rebuttal.  
"Oi! What are you doing to him you lightning bastard!" Gajeel shouted with a pissed off expression.  
"Stop hugging him, you damn Pikachu!" Gray shouted looking as angry as Gajeel.  
"At least share!" They simultaneously shouted.  
"Eeeeehhhhhh!" Natsu shouted, blushing so hard that it matches Erza's hair.  
Laxus suddenly place Natsu on his shoulder's like a sack of potatoes and started walking toward the door with Gray and Gajeel beside him.  
"Where are you taking me! Put me down you bastard!" Natsu shouted while punching Laxus's back which had no affect on him.  
"We are going to my house," Laxus replied.  
"For what?!" Natsu shouted.  
Laxus plus Gajeel and Gray just smiled devilishly at him with love, lust and hunger in their eyes. Natsu gulped at their expressions and struggled even harder but to his avail, Laxus had a strong grip on him. Natsu just slumped on Laxus's shoulder with a defeated look, blushing up a storm at his dirty thoughts roaming in his head. Once they left, the rest of the guild watched this transpire and just stayed in silence until Mira squealed "OMG! New OTP's!" Everybody started talking at once.  
"Since when did Gray like Natsu!"  
"I thought Gray hated Natsu!"  
"Love rival!"  
"What the hell!"  
"They're manly!"  
"QUIET YOU BRATS!" Makarov shouted in his titan form. Everyone quieted down. He shrinks back to his original size and said "Alright, you can question them tomorrow. Now, go home." After that, they went home but when they passed Laxus house, they heard moans and groans. They blushed and continued walking home. The next day, Natsu couldn't walk without being carried by Gajeel, Gray or Laxus.


	2. Valentine's Day

Today is Valentine's Day in Fiore and romance is in the air. A few boys are planning to win over a certain pyro's heart. Well, watch out Fairy Tail cause the lover boys are coming to town.

In town  
Gray was walking towards the guild with some flowers. 'I'm going to ask Natsu to be my valentine' I thought. As I was walking, I noticed that Laxus and Gajeel were holding presents heading to the guild too. I walked towards them and said "Hey."  
"Hi," They replied cheerfully.  
"Why are you so happy?" Gray asked looking confused.  
"I'm going to confess and ask this person to be my valentine." They said at the same time which creeped Gray out.  
"So who is this special person?" Gray asked curiously.  
"Natsu." They said. They then looked at each other, looking shocked. They started getting angry.  
"He's mine!"  
"You're both are wrong,"Gray said.  
They looked at confused.  
"He's mine!" Gray shouted then took off to Fairy Tail.  
"You bastard!" They quickly ran to catch up.

Near Fairy Tail  
'Hope he will be my Valentine' a certain black, blonde and silver hair thought.

At the guild  
Natsu was sitting down drinking a strawberry smoothie not knowing that a few people were heading towards him. Lucy sat next to him and said "So are you excited for the party later?"  
"Nah."  
"How come? You're always excited at the sound of a party."  
"I never liked Valentine's Day."  
"Eeehhhh! Why!?" Lucy shouted gaining stares from the guild mates.  
"Natsu never likes Valentine's Day because he never sees it as a big deal," Mira said in her sweet voice.  
"Natsu! It's a big deal. It's when you find love." Lucy said rolling the last word with a mischievous grin.  
"I haven't found the right person yet."  
Suddenly the doors burst open with such force that it flew off its hinges.  
Standing there was Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Lyon, Rogue and Sting with gifts in their hands.  
"What are you doing here!" Gray shouted to the three.  
"I'm here for my beloved Natsu," Lyon said with a charming smile.  
"Eeehhh! I thought you liked Juvia." Gray said. He thought 'Another love rival.'  
"I realised that Juvia doesn't like me. I moved on. I now know that my heart is misdirected. Natsu stole my heart the whole time." Lyon replied dramatically.  
We all sweat dropped.  
"I am here for Natsu-san," Sting said with a cheery smile.  
"Me too." Rogue said with a small smile.  
"Love Rival!" Rogue and Sting shouted clashing their head at each other. Mira was fangirling at the sight of new couples.  
They immediately ran to Natsu who was oblivious to their conversation.  
"NATSU!" They shouted together gaining attention from rest of the guild. They glared at each other.  
"Hmm," Natsu said drinking his smoothie.  
"Please be my Valentine!" They said pushing their gifts into his arms.  
"NAAANNNNIIIII!" Everyone but the lover boys and Mira shouted. Chaos all broke.  
"I THOUGHT LYON LIKES JUVIA!"  
"I THOUGHT GAJEEL LIKES LEVY!"  
"LOVE RIVAL!"  
"NATSU IS ALL GROWN UP!"  
"DOESN'T GRAY HATE NATSU!?"  
Voices resounded all around the guild. A certain scarlet knight was having dirty thoughts about Natsu and the lover boys, whispering "Yaoi...Sevensome."  
"I don't know. T-this is all so sudden!" Natsu stuttered, panicking a bit.  
He has a little crush on them but he didn't they would return their feelings.  
"We've always liked you Natsu." They said together.  
"I like all you too,were," Natsu said bashfully, fidgeting.  
They were all shocked then smiled softly. The guys were shocked for they never saw Gajeel and Laxus smile softly before.  
Laxus suddenly grabbed Natsu's chin and kissed his lips deeply.  
Natsu blushed 50 shades of red.  
After the kiss, Natsu muttered "That was my first kiss."  
They were all shocked.  
"You bastard!" They yelled at Laxus who was smirking with a small blush.  
Gray threw a punch at Laxus and that sparked a brawl in the guild.  
Natsu was blushing, smiling warmly.

The party started around the evening and everyone was a great time. Natsu was currently in a bedroom at his house with six boys. Natsu's moans and groans resounded throughout the whole forest.


	3. Mother's Day

It was Mother's day at Fiore and a certain group of people at Fairy Tail have something planned for a certain pink haired person.  
"I think we should plan a surprise party for Natsumi. She is like a mother to us." Wendy suggested.  
"Yah, she was always there for us. It about time we gave our thanks to her." Erza said. The group was Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, the Strauss, Levy and Gajeel. They all went up to the master and suggested to throw a surprise party for Natsumi. He said "Sure, brats. You will be planning, though. I'll provide the expenses. Let's make this the best party for Natsumi!"  
They told the guild their plan and started Operation Natsumi. "Wendy, go distract Natsumi and bring her to the guild by 6pm. Gray, make ice sculptures to decorate the guild. Levy and Gajeel go and invite the other guilds. Lisanna and Mira, go make the food and the rest of you, go help them!" Erza ordered. They all started moving.

Walking towards the guild was Natsumi Dragneel,

not knowing that she was going to be very surprised later. Just as she was about to enter the guild, she was tackled by a small figure with long blue hair. She smiled softly and said "Hi Wendy. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Natsumi. Can you please spend time with me." Wendy asked giving the puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure. What do you want to do?" Natsumi replied with a motherly smile.  
"Let's go shopping and then to this new café I saw down the street," Wendy said cheerfully.  
"Let's go," Natsumi said.  
(I'll let you imagine what they did for 5 hours)  
5 hours later  
"Did you have fun, Wendy?" Natsumi asked carrying some of the bags they bought at the stores.  
"Yup!" Wendy replied skipping happily while carrying a bag.  
"Let's go to the guild. Shall we?" She said taking Wendy's hand.  
"Okay!" Wendy replied.  
They went to the guild and once they arrived, it was silent. Fairy Tail is never silent.  
"How odd," Natsumi said rubbing her chin.  
"What?" Wendy asked pretending to look confused, trying to contain her giggles.  
"The guild is never silent. Let's go inside to check things out." Natsumi said concerningly.  
They went inside. It was dark until the lights were suddenly switched on with the whole guild shouting "SURPRISE! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Shocking the daylights out of her. Natsumi started to cry tears of joy and grabbed the nearest person which was Gajeel, putting him in pillow heaven.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"No prob," Gajeel said blushing a bit.  
"PARTY TIME!" Master said with a cheerfully.  
They partied all night long and had a wonderful time.  
A few hours later  
Natsumi was the only one awake. Everyone was sleeping in weird positions all around the guild.  
Natsumi smiled softly at the scene.  
She magically conjured up a blanket and placed it on the young ones.  
"Thank you, precious ones." She kissed their foreheads and went to sleep with them. 'Best Mother's day ever' She thought before drifting off to sleep.


	4. GMG Special Event

At the stadium  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games-kabo!" Lola announced causing the whole stadium to cheer.  
"Today, we have a special event for you. If you win, you get 20 points but if you lose, you get none. Also, Mermaid heel can't participate and boys only."  
The said guild uproared.  
"They will get 5 points as a compensation." They quieted down at that sentence.  
"Pick your player." All the teams were determined to get the points.  
"I'll go."*Natsu*  
"If Natsu-san is going, I'm going as well."*Sting*  
"It will be an honour."*Jura*  
"Interesting. I'll go. Wild!"*Bacchus*  
"I'll go. Gihi."*Gajeel*  
"I'm going. Meeennn"*Ichiya*  
"I'll go. Time to crush the Fairies."*Kurohebi*  
They all went to the field looking confident and determined.  
"Now that we have our players, the game is called Happiness."  
"Huh." Everyone said looking very confused.  
"Let me explain. You have to make the child happy again. You each get 30 minutes. No magic allowed."  
'Shit!' Some of the competitors mentally shouted.  
"Draw a stick to determine who goes first." They took a stick and saw their number.  
1\. Gajeel  
2\. Jura  
3\. Ichiya  
4\. Bacchus  
5\. Kurohebi  
6\. Sting  
7\. Natsu  
"Damn, I'm last." He huffed pouting drawing some blushes and nosebleeds from the cute sight. A house magically appeared with a sad child inside.  
"First person, get ready-kabo!" The pumpkin said.  
Gajeel gulped and went inside preparing for the worst.

 **30 minutes later**

Gajeel came out pissed off. The sound of crying came from inside the house. "Looks like Gajeel didn't pass."  
"Damn brat kept crying once she saw my face," Gajeel grunted crossing his arm, looking ready to kill someone.  
The announcer gulped at the killer intent radiating off of him.  
"Next contestant."  
The results were the same. When they came out, they were pissed off or disappointed. It was Natsu's turn and everyone were wondering if he will succeed. When Fairy Tail saw him wave at them with a grin, they thought 'We're doomed.'  
When the saw him enter the room, they saw a girl crying on the sofa. He had a tender smile which they did not see often. He went to her softly asking "Don't cry." He carried her and rubbed her back soothingly causing her to relax and her cries reduce to sniffles and hiccups. All our jaws crashed onto the floor with our eyes bulging out. They couldn't believe it. He might just do it. Fairy Tail never saw this side of Natsu. He looks so motherly (hehe hehe) , caring and gentle, not the brash, cheerful and goofy self. Some admirers of Natsu were blushing while thinking dirty thoughts.  
"Are you feeling better?" Natsu asked still rubbing circles around her back.  
"Hmn." She said nodding her head, snuggling in his embrace.  
"What's your name, kid?" Natsu asked.  
"Grace." She replied still sad.  
"Why don't you tell me what you like, hmm." Natsu saw her eyes lit up and started to babble about her favourite things and places.  
Grace started to get a little tired and yawned.  
"Go to sleep. I can see that you're tired." Natsu ordered her.  
"I'm not twired. I still want to play with you." Grace said trying to stay awake. Natsu chuckled then started to do something which shocked everybody. He started to sing. His voice was like an angel. Who knew the Salamander could sing.  
She started to doze off. She slowly closed and she fell asleep to the song.  
He gently laid her down on the sofa and went out of the house. Natsu noticed that all of them were in a trance. He asked, "So did I pass?" The question made them snap out of their state.  
"A-a-a-absolutely." Lola stuttered out. Natsu smiled happily and ran back to the team.  
"Let's continue. The pairings for the fight are ..."  
The rest of the day went normally. Natsu was questioned by the guild why he kept his singing voice a secret, they won more points and made him sing again. Natsu was unaware of the lover boys thinking in how to win him over and began to think naughty things.


End file.
